A Million Tears, One Heart
by CrimsonTeardropsOfARose
Summary: Essence has nothing left since that day. When she is taken to Forks she encounters Bella Swan and her vampires. Will she find family with the Cullens or will the Volturi claim her heart as theirs? Poll on profile for pairings.


_Hey there guys, this would be my second Twilight fanfiction starting right now. I wrote this start a little while ago while I was going through a hard time in my life. The situations my OC goes through could be loosely (or completely) based on things I have been through personally._

* * *

Heaven Can Wait

A red river flowed down a milky wrist. It rubies ran slowly down her middle digit of her left hand; in the other hand she held a shiny blade that gleamed in the dim light.

A single salty tear trickled down her reddened cheek, dripping from her chin onto the red carpet beneath her dainty feet.

The carpet, however, was not red at all. It was a creamy colour, that ran from one side of the room to the other. There was one spot that lay under the girl. That spot had soked up a waterfall of freshly spillt blood that now bathed the creamy fibres in crimson.

Hurried footsteps could be heard from the downstairs. She knew it was her grandmother's footsteps that was rushing upstairs in search of her.

Quickly she tossed her stained blade into an old Japanese box (a gift from her father for her eighth birthday). Panic flooded her senses as she grabbed her dressing gown, through it on the new red carpet and tried to make herself look busy while covering her wounded arm from the world.

Her white door swung open revealing a short, plump women, "Everything alright, dear?"

She nodded over her shoulder, refusing to meet the older woman's eyes. "Everything is fine, grandma."

The worry on the old woman's face disappeared and was shortly replaced with a smile, "If everything is alright, I can continue with my plans with William, can't I?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." The girl returned to faking she was doing something worth while, hoping her grandmother would leave her alone and go about her evening plans.

Silence circled the room for a short length of time, making the two figures within nervous.

Butterflies had begun fluttering inside her. Her grandma was coming closer towards her, closer towards her wounded body. Finally, a hand rested itself upon her shoulder and before she had a chance to recoil at the touch it wrapped round the front of her body like a snake. The arm tightened around her, pulling her body towards the source of touch.

"You'll be okay, won't you?" Silence. "I always worry about you, sugar."

"You shouldn't. I'll be fine, grandma. On you go out," She took a deep breath, "I mean, what could happen in one night?"

Her grandma smiled into her granddaughter's hair, "You're right, Essy."

She sighed, "Please don't call me that. It's Essence, not Essy." Essence attempted to step out of her grandma's arms but was pulled back to the older woman who placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't mean it." Grandma smiled then frowned slightly, "Your mother used to call you Essy, before she..."

"Before she died." Essence pulled herself out of her guardian's arms, tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes.

Another awkward silence.

"Oh good Heavens! I've got to dash, love. I won't be too late but if I'm not back by half one, don't worry. I predict I'll crash at William's tonight." With that the older, grey-haired woman banged shut the door and flew down the stairs out onto the empty street.

Essence's eyes finally gave up. Tears found themselves going on a journey down a pale cheek. Her vision became blurry as more tears escaped her.

Pictures lined up on a corner of the seemingly clean bedroom. Pictures of her few friends and family; pictures from before the day of the accident. Before they died, her parents that is.

Essence's parents adored her. She had four older brothers, a twin brother and one younger sister, who annoyed her beyond belief. But she would do anything to feel that annoyance once more, if only to clarify that it was once real.

The accident happened quickly, _too _quickly for anyone's liking. Almost the whole family (excluding her grandma and grandpa) died in the mistake.

They were in Mexico, on holiday. It had been a warm day but the sun did not shine. She had just turned six with her twin several weeks before in Cairo. It had just turned midnight when they struck. She was in bed, feeling slightly sick when they struck. Her rest of her family where enjoying themselves when they struck.  
They had robbed the resort but money wasn't enough for them, lives had to join it. Her maternal grandfather tried to prevent the robbery being the first to be shot dead. It caused panic and other tourists begun to scream for help and try to run. None where fast enough. All where shot down, their life taken from them among the last few minutes of their lives. The last few minutes of terror. Her family also had their lives taken from them in the last few minutes.

Essence read the newspaper containing the information about the massacre. She read for the millionth time what one of the men had to say, "It was a mistake. The resort wasn't the right resort, but the right resort owned us money. It was all about the _money_ at first, but then people go an' interfere with our business. That's when people _die_. That's _why_ they died, it was their _own_ _fault_. They shouldn't have interfered."

The statement still made her feel sick inside. _It doesn't matter if it was a 'mistake', that 'mistake' cost my family their lives and happiness! _

Her blood boiled. Not because her family was gone, not anymore. Her blood boiled because he blamed them, he blamed those he killed for their murder.

Anger slowly turned in sadness. _No matter how much anger I have inside me, my family will never be here again, my life will never be the same._

_Heaven has taken my angels. But couldn't it have waited just a little longer?_

* * *

Heaven Can Wait - Meatloaf

_Heaven can wait  
And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
Will take me through the lonely night  
Through the cold of the day  
And I know  
I know  
Heaven can wait  
And all the gods come down here just to sing for me  
And the melodies gonna make me fly  
Without pain  
Without fear  
Give me all of your dreams  
And let me go along on your way  
Give me all of your prayers to sing  
And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day  
I got a taste of paradise  
I'm never gonna let it slip away  
I got a taste of paradise  
It's all I really need to make me stay-  
Just like a child again_

Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine  
And I know that I've been released  
But I don't know to where  
And nobody's gonna tell me now  
And I don't really care  
No no no  
I got a taste of paradise  
That's all I really need to make me stay  
I got a taste of paradise  
If I had it any sooner you know  
You know I never would have run away  
From my home  
Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine  
Heaven can wait  
Heaven can wait  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine  
Let the altars shine

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. A poll will be on my profile to decide which Volturi member Essence is going to end up with. xxx_


End file.
